


Leave Me Once Again Undone

by alexcat



Series: Tangled up in Blue [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve is again visited by the lovely blue Nebula.





	Leave Me Once Again Undone

**Author's Note:**

> The title came from #19 — I, Being Born a Woman, and Distressed by Edna St. Vincent Millay

Several weeks passed since the shower incident with Steve Rogers. Nebula thought quite a bit about him and his kisses. She had expected revulsion, but she’d been oddly stirred by them. She’d seen many bodies and humans were fairly frail compared to most species, but this one wasn’t. She knew he was enhanced by some chemical introduced into him many years ago. For the first time, she was intrigued by another person, and not one she’d been sent to kill. 

What would he do if she went to his quarters again? Would he kiss her some more? Was she capable of doing more? Of sex with him? She had killed hundreds, maybe thousands but she’d never had any desire to mate with anyone.

He was kind and curious and for some reason, he seemed to be rather aroused by her. 

*

Steve Rogers was having similar thoughts. 

Nebula was intense and could be frightening, but she had not frightened him. Her curiosity had been sweet and oddly exciting for him. He knew that if she had the opportunity to kill Thanos, there was little any of them could do to stop her. 

He was completely aware that Stark saw her as more machine than person, which might have been pretty hypocritical on his part, but he didn’t see her that way. 

The two of them had begun to train together some. They sparred, but he could not beat her. The best was a draw now and again and he was fairly sure that she simply allowed him that out of kindness on her part. She could have taken him apart piece by piece and she knew that he knew it. 

And then one day, she showed up at his door. 

He was actually watching a movie from the 40s, one of those schmoopy war pictures where the hero dies a brave death. The war he remembered was not so glamorous. 

Her tap was so soft he almost didn’t answer the door, thinking he imagined it. Then she tapped again. 

“Nebula! Come in. I was watching television.”

“I think that I’d like to kiss you some more. It was - pleasant.” 

He showed her to the small sofa. She sat and looked at him rather expectantly. 

“No small talk, huh? Just get to it?” He asked. She was right to the point and he expected that.

“Why waste time?”

“Why indeed?” He sat down beside her and put his hand on her face. She seemed to like that. She touched his face. 

“Why do you grow hair on your face?”

“I was in hiding and grew it to help hide my identity. I like it, so I kept it.”

“I like it, too.” She smoothed it. Then she kissed him. The kiss was tentative at first as it had been before, but soon, she began to explore his mouth with her tongue. She let her hand drift to his arm, then lower to his waist. He wanted her to touch more, but he decided to let her lead. 

She pulled him closer into an embrace. She stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. “You are very pleasant to look at for a human.”

“Thank you. You’re the first alien woman I’ve met.”

“My sister, Gamora, was beautiful. I am not.” 

He kissed her cheek below the cybernetic eye. “Never compare yourself to someone else. You are lovely like you are.” 

“You lie but it is a lie I rather like.” She stopped the conversation with another kiss. 

*

With her heightened senses, Nebula could hear his heart beating faster already. She could also smell his sex. Odd that she found it intoxicating. But then she’d found Peter Quill’s scent pleasant as well, though it might have been one of his only redeeming factors. 

“May I touch you?” She asked. She suddenly felt a need to see his skin, touch it. “Your scent is pleasant and I find myself wanting to explore more.”

She pulled at his t-shirt until he moved enough to let her remove it. She ran her hands over the broadness of his chest, then leaned forward and touched him with her tongue. She ran her tongue across his chest, tasting him. 

She smiled to herself when he made a small sound at her exploration. “You like that?”

“God, yes,” he finally said as she kissed her way down tiny line of dark hair that disappeared into his pants. The sound he made at that was more inarticulate. She made short work of his belt and unzipped his jeans. She could feel the heat coming off of him through the thin cotton of his boxers. 

“You are quite aroused, I can smell it,” she said as she unsnapped the boxers and freed him. “Oh,” she murmured at the sight. 

She saw the smile he tried to hide. Men all over the galaxy were quite alike, she thought. 

*

He wanted her naked, too. 

“I want to see you,” he told her before she got a chance to take him into her hand. He figured at that point, he might be lost. 

She stood and peeled her clothing off. She came back to the sofa and curled up beside him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He lifted her over to sit in his lap. She looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He kissed her as he ran his hands down her back and cupped her bottom. Her metal leg bent and worked exactly like a real one and was actually attached to her. He ran his along the seam where it attached to her. She made a noise not unlike the one he’d made a few minutes ago. He followed the leg around to her inner thigh and he touched the very real part of her there. 

Having no idea what he’d find, he was glad she was essentially the same as a human. She was wet and ready, too. She didn’t move or make another sound as he touched her, sliding his fingers into her wetness then sliding one inside her. She closed her legs and cried out, his kisses muffling the sounds. 

* 

After a few moments, she moved quickly to strip the rest of his clothing off. While what just happened was blissful, she wanted more. She wanted him to be inside of her, wanted to feed his need too. She sat astride him and reached beneath her to guide him. He didn’t need much encouragement or guidance. 

He made another of those little sounds when he was fully inside her. He was so warm. He put his hands on her hips and moved her as he thrust up into her. Between watching him and the sensations she was feeling, Nebula was captivated. 

She wanted to please him, to see him come completely undone. 

He sat forward and pulled her against him. She wrapped her legs around him and held him close. They moved together like one hungry, wild thing. He kissed her breasts, her neck, then he looked up into her eyes. She watched as he came, his eyes unfocused as he cried out her name. She felt everything in minute detail and was still surprised at the waves of pleasure that gripped her. She rode the waves until they both were spent. 

*

He was in the shower when she woke. She went to the small bathroom and watched him through the glass. She opened the shower door and stepped inside. She dropped to her knees and took him into her hand.

“Oh god…” he whispered.


End file.
